Such a Dork (Marshall Lee Oneshot - Valentines Day)
by xChocolateDragonx
Summary: A very short, very cheesy oneshot I wrote for a friend. Happy Valentines Day! To spare her any embarrassment, I wrote it in reader insert form instead. She asked that her name not be mentioned. This is my first story here on fanfiction, and I'm not entirely sure how everything works here yet, so any tips are welcome, just be friendly about it, please?


_Alone._

_Alone again on Valentine's Day._

_Valentine's Night maybe?_ It was at least 10:30 after all.

It didn't matter. All you could focus on was the lonely ache in your chest.

You honestly hadn't cared at first. There had been a party in the Candy Kingdom that day, and you had of course attended. It hadn't felt so alone then; surrounded by friends and loved ones. Prince Gumball was there, Fionna, Cake too, Lumpy Space Prince, Marshall Lee..

A smooth breeze ruffled your hair, and your mournful sigh was carried away on the wind. _Marshall Lee..._ You had attempted 3 times to ask him for a simple dance. 5 times just to hand him the little hand-made card you had written in a slight rush. Sure, it was a last minute thing that you had only remembered to write 5 minutes before you left for the party, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it?

You sighed again, bringing your knees up to your chest and staring longingly up at the full moon above you. _It would have been so easy.._ You thought, (eye-color) eyes brimming with tears. _I came so close to asking him, I had so many chances and I just.. chickened out._ You sniffled lightly and dried your eyes on your sleeve.

**"Why the long face, sweet thing?" **

_Sweet thing?!_ You spun around faster than a top on a sugar rush, heart nearly jumping out of your chest in surprise.

There of course stood none other than Marshall Lee. His parasol was closed and held over his shoulder, his plaid shirt left open just enough to reveal an alluring portion of his chest. The breeze ruffled his shadowy hair ever so lightly, and in the moonlight his obsidian eyes seemed to glint warmly.

It was truly a picturesque moment.

You couldn't help but stare for just a moment before shaking your head and giving him a small glare. **"Geegus, Marshall! You scared the glob out of me!" **He only laughed, flashing his fangs in a grin as he took a seat next to you.

You went ahead and socked him in the shoulder for that.

**"Ow!" **He pouted, dropping his parasol to rub his arm. **"Geez, I only came to check on you. We were all kind of worried when you ran off from the party." **Your cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

_Right.. I did run off, didn't I? _

**"Yeah well, I'm fine. You can go back now." **You assured him, honestly just wanting to avoid the subject by now. He stared at you unsurely, you only stared off into space, avoiding eye-contact, and space was probably staring at the sun's butt or something I dunno.

**"Well actually.. I was wanting to give you something, before you left.." **You looked up at him as he dug around in his pocket for something, eventually pulling out a folded and slightly crumpled piece of card paper and handing it to you. After a moment of simply staring at the ivory little square, you swallowed slightly and took it from him with nervous fingers. Your heart sunk as you unfolded it.

It was blank.

You stared at him, confused and slightly upset. Was this some kind of sick joke? He must have noticed the look on your face, because he immediately held his hands up defensively and began to explain.

**"N-now don't get mad, it was a Valentines Card I swear! I just... got kinda hungry on the way here." **His explanation didn't help, and you only narrowed your eyes even more.

**"What the glob is that supposed to mean, Marshall?!" **You balled your fists, not really appreciating the way your heart gut was being toyed with.

**"It was a red card.." **He smiled sheepishly.

A moment of intense silence passed, before you both began to laugh.

**"You're such a dork, you know that?" **You laughed, shaking your head and leaning back slightly.

**"Yeah," **He turned and stretched out, laying his head in your lap. **"But I'm **_**your **_**dork."**

The statement was sealed with a smile and a kiss.

_**EXTENDED ENDING**_

**"So, where's my Valentines Card, huh chickadee..?"** Marshall nudged you playfully as you walked down the moon-lit sidewalk, holding hands.

You giggled lightly. "**Well you see, I actually did make you one, but I got nervous and.. kind of dropped it when I ran off earlier." **He chuckled, amused by your shyness.

**"You know, I think a kiss would be better anyways~."**

Lumpy Space Prince gasped as he picked up a crumpled card. **"Another card? For me?" **He opened it up and looked over the scribbled writing. **"Ugh, (your name), this is like, SO cheap!"**


End file.
